


chocolate

by youriko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Valkyrie Era Nazuna, a weird mix i guess, enstars spoilers in tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: mika can most definitely say no to a pretty face.





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> my femslash branding is fading
> 
> idc i love nazuna and mika and nazumika but i dont really like shu oops
> 
> dw this fic isnt anti shu

Mika obediently opened his mouth as Nazuna popped another half-melted chocolate into his mouth, sighing in content and rubbing his stomach dramatically, grinning as Nazuna surely looked away, blushing at the weird reaction. Sucking in a breath to chuckle, he barely got air in before another candy was shoved onto his tongue. He frowned, but chewed and swallowed it, this time keeping his mouth closed, even after it was all gone.

After a few moments, Nazuna poked him, and Mika opened his golden eye to see a chocolate dangled over his mouth. Starting his refusal, he realized his mistake when it was dropped into his mouth easily, falling to the back of his throat. He coughed a bit, half discomfort, half to dislodge the candy, but overall, he was just a bit confused. Usually, Nazuna only did this type of thing with Shu. To ‘serve’ Mika instead was odd, however, he hadn’t complained yet.

Nazuna poked him again, when he steadfastly refused the chocolate, shaking his head. Covering his mouth, he dared talk. “No, Nazuna. I’m full,” he said, feeling a bit silly for talking to him in a voice he’d use to talk to a child, since it was the blond that was older than him.

Then again, Shu made him into what he wanted. Nazuna didn’t know what to do without orders.

Mika winced; though he’d never be able to make it up to Shu, with all he’s done for him, it didn’t mean he had to agree with what he was doing to Nazuna. He didn’t necessarily hate it, it just made him… uncomfortable. He liked the way Nazuna spoke. While he was so private, every emotion showed in his voice, and now, there was nothing.

So when Nazuna poked him again a few minutes later, out of what must be pity, he obliged to the treat.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean. shu is mentioned BUT
> 
> not all that romantic but w/e


End file.
